clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Wiki
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, founded December 20, 2006 by V-Rex! The webmasters are currently Barkjon and TurtleShroom. This Wiki is all about the MMOG (Massively Multi-player Online Game). Feel free to waddle all through the site. Please, edit well and check for spelling and grammar mistakes. See Costume Gallery to insert a picture of your dressed-up penguin. To see some statistics for this Wiki, please follow . Don't forget to post the glitches you find on the game here! Also, see the fan newspapers here. Image:Club Penguin.jpg|150px|right|thumb|To learn more about Club Penguin, click the image! default Club Penguin desc none If you are going to upload a picture onto this Wiki, please use PNG format for screenshots. For Other Games, you can go to Game Info. They are working to contain information on every game ever created, especially computer games, but not excluding other genres such as board games, card games, and even sports. Penguin of the Month If you want to vote on this click here! Novembers's Winner We have a winner! Our Penguin of the Month is Happyface414! Congratulations! Go here to vote! Club Penguin Events *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force is now available! You can enter the code from the game box and become part of E.P.F. *It is now possible to become a ninja, with the release of Card Jitsu See the Event Gallery for pictures of past/present events. Recommended Fun Pages * Funny Pictures (83) * Cheats and Glitches (37) * Silly Ideas Announcements Please, if you are about to say that you have quit/returned/cannot edit the Club Penguin Wiki then Stop! i will not be on CP wiki a lot anymore. i will be on CP fannon wiki more. but i won't quit and i will read mail time to time. oh, check me out on there too. i created over 70 edits! --Spongebobrocks09 23:03, 25 November 2008 (UTC) * spongebobrocks09 will not be logged in on thanksgiving night from 4:00 PM to 7:00 PM. thanks. *Barkjon will not be on from 11.25.08 to 11.29.08. Thanks!-- Barkjon 21:17, 24 November 2008 (UTC) * Okay. I took a nap, and woke up to a block war. After I finally learned what happened, I unblocked everyone and saw everything restore order. I even set the logo that apparently won a lot of votes. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR CHANGING THE LOGO. I HAD NO OTHER IDEA TO RESTORE PEACE!!!!!!!!!! TurtleShroom * The mini-Crisis is over. I have quit. Plus, people are calm. We lost a total of 2 (maybe 3) People today.-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:12, 23 November 2008 (UTC) * My life on This Wiki is falling apart. I don't know when I'll be back or IF I'll be back. I may be back, so if you would, Turtleshroom, create a template that reads "This user has quit the wiki, however may come back." I am undecided. --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Kthnxbai. 05:16, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Picture Of The Day The Club Penguin Wiki will have new featured picture everyday! Archives Current Pin *The current Pin is at the beach, on the side of the lighthouse, above the pile of fish. ]] Current Free Items *You can get Rockhopper's Key at the back of the book, The Journal of Captain Rockhopper which is located at the Book Room. It lets you get inside the Captain's Quarters. More details below. *You can get a free friendship bracelet at the back of the book, Rockhopper and the Stowaway which is located at the Book Room. *Ninja belts at the Dojo, earn belts by playing Card-Jitsu. Avalable to Non-members Polls Polls have been moved to the new Polls page. Click on this link to see the polls on this website. Multilingual Club Penguin As you can imagine, the popularity of Club Penguin is more than just the English-speaking countries of the world. There is popularity for Club Penguin all over the world, and, there are also the wikis for Club Penguin all over the world. Obviously, this is the English-language version, but there are also: *Spanish Club Penguin Wiki *Polish Club Penguin Wiki *German Club Penguin Wiki *Turkish Club Penguin Wiki *Dutch Club Penguin Wiki *Portuguese Club Penguin Wiki See Also *Disney's Wiki *Club Penguin Fanon Wiki *Wikia Spotlight Category:Browse Category:Community Category:Help